1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laptop having a touchpad.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptops are usually integrated with a touchpad to facilitate the operation of the laptops. However, sometimes operation by an external mouse is desired. In this situation, the external mouse must be obtained, and then connected to the laptop, which is inconvenient in the extreme.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laptop, which can overcome the limitations described.